


Birds sing at dawn

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 'that's gay', Aftercare, Alternate Ending, Always, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Flirting, Banter, Batfamily Feels, Batman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fic for Art, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, I'm so tired, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, One Big Happy Family, Praise, Red Hood - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Robin - Freeform, Sappy, Sleepy Boys, alternate universe where people stop giving me shit for shipping jason with everyone, anyway, art based fic, art inspired fic, as normal as they can have, at least dick is trying, batfam, because singing and screaming in pleasure is the same thing, black mask - Freeform, but i didn't, but it's just so easy, dc, dick will look after his boy, dickjay, follow the breadcrumbs, get off my ship, help me, i could've easily made this phone sex, i just want to be able to eat, i love you always, i need to stop, i wish i could stop hurting jason, i'll tag what's in the smut too if you get to it, i'm sorry baby boy, in more than one sense, it's hard y'know, jason can't always tell dick he loves him but dick understands, jason is so in love with dick, jason's just happy, jaydick, jjmk-jjmk, just let him be happy, let me be happy, my ships are mine, nsfw ending, obvs jay, ovbs, sleepy dick is so clingy, sorry for that, the title is more for the nsfw ending, they're trying to live normal lives, why am i struggling to tag this fic, you'll find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: The sun was already rising and Dick wants Jason to come home.{{Fic inspiration by jjmk-jjmk on Tumblr}}





	1. sfw ending

Either these henchmen were getting worse or he was getting better. Jason wasn't sure what the case was. All he could be certain of was that he thought he was going to have at least a little trouble dealing with a warehouse full of Black Mask's men. To be fair, two of them had gotten outside into the alleyway, but not a step further before Jason had gotten to them. And yet, it only took him a few minutes to take them all out. He's just a little disappointment that Mask wasn't there for him to beat around a bit. He's just tying up the last of the men when his phone starts vibrating against his thigh. He thinks about ignoring it, but now that he's done here he hasn't got much going on for him. He checks the caller ID to see if it's worth his time. He should have expected it to be Nightwing.

With a soft sigh, Jason unclasps the back of his Hood and pulls it from his head as he answers the call. "Going by the fact that you're not contacting me through the commlink, I'm gonna assume this isn't important?"

"Phone calls can be important too." Dick's voice comes through the line in a low mumble.

"Am I wrong?" Jason asks, tucking his helmet under his arm.

"Am I not important enough for you?" Dick's tone hints at something teasing and Jason rolls his eyes.

"I'm busy." Jason eyes the knocked-out henchmen at his feet.

"No, you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have answered." Dick points out.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Oh, c'mon Jason, I just wanted to know when you were getting home." Dick rushes to get out before Jason has a chance to.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm already back."

"And?" Jason leans back against a dumpster with a soft sigh.

"The suns starting to rise." Dick notes and Jason clicks his tongue.

"I hadn't noticed," Jason mumbles sarcastically.

"Look, you've been out all night-"

"So have you." Jason cuts in as he rests his foot against the men on the ground in front of him.

"Exactly, even I know when it's time to turn in Jay."

"I don't need a curfew, Nightwing." Jason's tone hints at being spiteful.

"I didn't say you did." Dick chuckles and Jason can hear slight ruffling on his end. "But there's nothing wrong with having some form of routine to your life." The ruffling gets louder, and Jason can assume that Dick's getting out of his suit by the small strained noises he makes. When the noise dies down Jason let's out a small sigh and turns his head slightly.

"You sound like Bruce," Jason mumbles in a low tone. Dick chuckles again.

"Bruce doesn't know anything about routine Jason."

"And you do?" Jason raises an eyebrow in question even though Dick can't see it.

"Since you moved in I've been trying." Dick lets out a sigh and more shuffling comes through his end. Jason frowns slightly to himself.

"Why?"

"To make time for you," Dick says it like it's nothing, and Jason can practically see him shrugging it off. Jason fights back a smile and ducks his head.

"That's gay."

"I know, kinda what I was going for." Jason can hear Dick's smile in his voice. Jason chews the inside of his bottom lip and looks back to the two men he had his foot against. They were still out cold and Jason could assume the rest were too, but they wouldn't be forever. He lets out a small sigh and pushes himself up from resting against the dumpster and stands up straight.

"Look... I've got about twenty or so unconscious gang members and a warehouse full of drugs to deal with. But once I'm done here I'll head home, okay?" Jason offers.

"Why didn't you say you were busy?" Dick laughs when Jason growls in response.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard," Jason grumbles.

"No, you won't." And if Jason could see the smug smile on Dick's face he'd smack it right off.

"Don't make it worse for yourself." Jason mumbles. Dick makes a small humming noise before they lapse into a small silence.

"D'you need a hand?" Dick finally offers and Jason snorts.

"Since when has Red Hood needed anyone's help?" Jason asks rhetorically, earning himself another soft chuckle from Dick.

"How long will you be?"

"I dunno, give me half an hour." Jason estimates roughly.

"Don't be late." Dick hums and Jason rolls his eyes.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Never."

"I'll see you soon."

"Be safe." The way Dick says it is enough to get Jason's smile to come through.

"When am I not?" Jason teases and this time Dick snorts.

"Just don't take too long tough guy."

"Yes, Dad." Jason drawls with another roll of his eyes. Dick's chuckle is the last thing he hears before he's hanging up. He shakes his head lightly as he works the Hood back on and turns to the men on the ground in front of him. Time to get back to work.

\- - -

To Jason's credit, it did take him only half an hour to finish up with dealing with the henchmen, including waiting for the cops to show up and take them away and deal with the drugs. Gordan might have had something positive to say about Jason's work, but he didn't stick around long enough to hear it. He still had to get home, which was going to take another good ten minutes at the least. Despite the fact he hadn't expected to get home on time, he did feel a little bad for the fact that he was going to be late.

The sun assaulted Jason's eyes even through the lenses of his helmet as he headed back to Dick's apartment. He wasn't used to how bright the morning sun could be and it was sat perfectly at horizon level now. Luckily, a lot of the buildings were kind enough to provide a shield against the most of it. Jason's careful not to get caught entering the apartment, though it's usually an easier feat when it's still dark outside.

He steps through the space on silent feet, trying not to make too much noise just in case Dick's fallen asleep. Parts of his suit are discarded a little haphazardly throughout the apartment, leaving a trail to the bedroom. Jason takes a moment to pause in the doorway to look over at Dick. The older was laid out on the bed, still wearing the pants of his Nightwing suit. His head was tilted toward Jason's side of the bed, his arm stretched out with his phone loosely held against his palm. He looked uncomfortable, but not enough to have fallen asleep.

Jason smiles, softly and lopsidedly as he strips off his pants and drops them by the door which he pulls mostly shut behind him. He pads over to the bed, carefully taking Dick's phone from his hand and moving to put it on charge along with his own. Cautiously he crawls up onto the bed, leaning over Dick as he looks him over. He drops his head down and softly presses a kiss to the corner of Dick's lips. At first, Dick doesn't even flinch, that is until Jason lays himself down beside him, letting his arm fall over Dick's waist. It's enough to stir Dick from his obviously short-lived rest.

"Jay?" He mumbles, eyes slowly blinking open like he can't get them to focus.

"I sure hope I'm the only one invited into your bed." Jason teases as he reaches up to push Dick's hair out of his face. "Go back to sleep bluebird."

"You're late." Dick's voice is gruff with exhaustion. He pushes himself up onto his hands and moves to crowd his own body over Jason's.

"I tried my best." Jason offers as Dick nuzzles his face into the crook of Jason's neck. He kisses the bare skin of Jason's shoulder, letting the rest of his body drape over Jason's. They shift slightly until they fit together better and Dick tucks his hands under Jason's body.

"You're warm." Dick sighs contently, forcing Jason to fight back a smile. Jason tilts his head and presses a kiss to the top of Dick's head, wrapping his arms tightly around Dick's waist. "I love you."

Jason swallows thickly and tips his head back into his pillow. "I know you do."

Dick doesn't respond for a long moment and Jason thinks maybe he's fallen back asleep. But a minute later he's shifting so that he can pull Jason to roll over with him, laying them on their sides as he keeps his head pressed into the skin of Jason's neck. He wriggles in a bit of an annoying way for a moment before he's pulling the quilt up their bodies and curling more into Jason's chest.

"It's okay that you can't say it, Jay." Dick tilts his head back and looks up at Jason, his eyes soft and understanding. "I know that you do."

Jason manages a weak smile and leans forward to kiss Dick softly. "I always have." It comes out as a low whisper, one that even Dick, as close as he is to Jason barely hears.

"I know, Jason."

With the sun rising and the rest of the city waking up, Jason and Dick fall asleep together, holding onto each other like it was the only thing that mattered.


	2. nsfw ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the nsfw ending from my 'Pat' page ;)  
> Enjoy my sinful saplings

_Jason takes a moment to pause in the doorway to look over at Dick. The older was laid out on the bed, still wearing the pants of his Nightwing suit._

Dick offers Jason a wide, lopsided smile. “Took your sweet time.”

“I wanted to keep you on your toes.” Jason smirks as he works off his own pants and drops them by the door which he pulls mostly shut behind him. Dick bites his bottom lip as he pushes himself up onto his elbows and lifts one of his legs, pointing his toe outward toward Jason.

“Would you mind taking these off for me? They’re awfully tight.” Dick purrs while he rolls his ankle slowly. Jason shakes his head lightly as he steps over to the bed, crawling onto the end and kneeling at Dick’s feet.

“You always have made sure you wore the perfect fit.” Jason hums as he takes Dick’s foot and ankle between his hands. He turns his head into the inside of Dick’s leg and kisses his covered ankle softly. Dick tries to fight back his grin, but it’s a losing battle when Jason starts to kiss up his leg slowly.

“You know, I haven’t washed these for a few days.” Dick raises an eyebrow and Jason’s smirk widens.

“You know the taste of blood turns me on.”

“Because the prospect of contracting some disease from a criminal’s blood is so sexy.” Dick rolls his eyes and lets himself fall back against the bed again. Jason gives him a flat look and drops his leg.

“You have to ruin everything don’t you.” Jason mumbles as he moves up Dick’s body, caging him in against the bed.

“It’s not my fault I’m honest.” Dick shrugs with a wide grin across his face. Jason’s eyes slowly scan over Dick’s face before he leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Jason doesn’t answer as he sits up again, running his hands down Dick’s sides to the hem of his pants. He slowly pulls them down, smirking wider when they fall past Dick’s hips and his cock lays out across the top of his thigh.

“Always go for the cup.” Jason hums and Dick shrugs as he straightens out his legs more, so Jason can get his pants off completely.

“Even a jock line is visible in those.” Dick points out. Jason lets out a small snort as he drops the pants off the side of the bed.

“Maybe you should invest in something a little more your size.” Jason offers as he takes Dick’s semi-hard cock into his hand and slowly starts to stroke it. Dick tips his head back with a soft sigh, his eyes falling closed.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asks as Jason pushes himself up to lean over Dick again. He continues to slowly stroke Dick’s cock as he kisses him again, just as slow and soft.

Dick lifts his hand to cup the back of Jason’s neck, holding him in place. He runs his tongue over Jason’s lip, prompting him to part them and deepen the kiss. Dick still keeps it slow, even as his tongue runs over the back of Jason’s teeth and their tongues beat together. Jason continues to stroke Dick until he’s fully hard and leaking small beads of pre-come over Jason’s fingers. Dick moans into their kiss as he lifts his other hand and runs it down Jason’s side. He slides his fingers under the waistband of Jason’s underwear, pulling it away from his skin at the same time he grips the back of Jason’s hair and pulls him away from their kiss.

“Take these off for me.” Dick purrs as he lets the elastic of the waistband snap back down against Jason’s skin. Jason’s eyes fall closed with a soft moan at the small sting it creates. He sits himself up on his knees and folds his underwear down his thigh. His cock springs free, fully hard already and curving up toward his stomach. Dick hums his approval as Jason awkwardly shuffles out of his underwear completely and drops them off the side of the bed too. “Look at how pretty you are.”

Jason bites his bottom lip and runs his hand down over his abs and stomach, taking hold of his cock to give it a few slow but firm strokes. Dick shifts a little to prop up his pillow more as he stares down at Jason with a sideways smirk. Now with his head elevated a little more he gestures for Jason to lean over him again. Jason eagerly does, pulling his hand away from his cock to steady himself on the bed as they kiss again. Dick pushes his hips up into Jason’s body as Jason grinds down against him, their cocks sliding together. Their quiet moans get caught between their kisses and Dick’s hands fall to Jason’s hips to control their movements.

“God, Dick.” Jason sighs, his eyes squeezed shut as he takes in the feeling of Dick’s leaking cock wetting his own. He rests his forehead against Dick’s as his hands ball into tight fists in the bedsheets.

“Turn around for me Jaybird.” Dick requests in a low voice as he drops his hands from Jason’s body again. Jason’s breathing hitches, his body trembling slightly as he pulls away and does just that. He straddles over Dick’s torso, looking over his shoulder down at Dick as he shuffles himself back over Dick’s chest. Dick takes Jason’s ass cheeks in his hands and roughly massages the muscle with another low hum of approval. He guides his hands around to the front of Jason’s thighs to pull him back more against him as he leans in and kisses across Jason’s tailbone.

“Spread yourself open.” Dick’s voice is still calm and soft like he wasn’t about to eat out Jason’s ass. Jason’s chest restricts as he reaches back, parting his cheeks as he digs his fingers roughly into the skin of his ass. “God your ass is so good Jay.”

Jason has a smart remark on the tip of his tongue because if Dick’s known for anything it’s that ass of his, but before he can voice it, Dick’s leaning in and licking over Jason’s exposed hole. Jason’s breath catches in his throat and his thighs tremble in Dick’s hands. Dick slowly runs his tongue up over Jason’s hole, over and over again in the slowest, most taunting way he possibly could. Jason’s head drops forward, his cock twitching up against his belly every time Dick’s tongue lingers over his hole. When Dick pulls back Jason thinks he’s going to get a moment to catch his breath. But in the same movement, Dick’s spitting against his hole and leaning back in to prod his tongue roughly against it.

“Fuck.” Jason manages to say between his panting, his hips trying to move back against Dick’s face no matter how hard he tries not to move.

“You like it when I eat out your pretty little hole, don’t you Jason?” Dick purrs, causing Jason to tip his head back with a small sighed moan.

“Yes.” Jason bites his bottom lip.

“Good, because I love the way you taste.” Dick smirks before he’s leaning back in and finally working his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Jason nearly chews through his lip with the feeling. His legs shake and his grip on his ass starts to slip. Dick’s hands come up to take over, pulling his cheeks wide open as he moans against Jason’s hole. Now that Jason’s hands were free, he gives himself a moment to stroke his leaking cock, relieving some of the pressure. Dick starts to push in harder and rougher as he really starts to fuck his tongue into Jason.

“Fu-uck.” Jason can’t keep himself upright properly with the pleasure surging through his body, enough to make his toes curl. He drops forward, bracing his hands against Dick’s thighs as he rocks his hips back against Dick’s mouth. His head drops forward and he lets out a deep moan when Dick moves his hands to wrap around his waist, pulling him back harder against his tongue.

It’s rough, it’s messy and not even a minutes later Jason’s slumped forward completely, head resting against Dick’s hip as a continuous string of whimpers and moans escape his mouth. Dick licks and sucks at his hole before he pushes his tongue back inside Jason, repeating it over and over to the point Jason thinks he’s going to try and force an orgasm over him like this. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Dick finally pulls back, panting heavily with his whole mouth and chin covered in spit as he takes in how wet and open he’d managed to get Jason. And still, Jason doesn’t get a moment to breathe because Dick’s working two fingers into his slick hole so fast that Jason’s spine arches on its own accord.

“You take it so well baby.” Dick praises and Jason screws his eyes shut to try and suppress the way it gets to his head. He lived for the praise, it made him feel so good whenever Dick would breathlessly talk about how good he was. Jason lifts his head and manages to push himself up on shaky arm enough to look over his shoulder and back to Dick. Dick offers him a sideways smirk as he curls his fingers inside Jason, pressing them down against his prostate.

“Fucking s-shit.” Jason grits his teeth and drops his head forward again.

“How about you put that dirty little mouth of yours to good use and get my dick nice and wet for your hole?” Dick asks with some form of smugness lacing his tone. Jason sucks in a shaky breath and lifts his head, licking his lips as he takes in how much Dick’s cock had been leaking against his stomach. Jason shifts his weight onto one arm and takes Dick into his other hand, giving him a few loose strokes before he leans in and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Dick moans softly, his fingers scissoring Jason open like it was a reward. “Good little bird.”

Jason whimpers around Dick’s cock at the praise, trying to keep his breathing even so that he can properly suck Dick’s cock. It takes him a while to get into the rhythm of it and he gags a few times when he tries to take too much of Dick before he’s ready to. But eventually, he’s able to bob his head effortlessly over Dick’s cock while Dick works him open with three fingers. Dick’s hand moves to grip Jason’s cock and stroke it firmly as he leans in to bite and kiss across Jason’s ass.

The added stimulation has Jason moving his hips more frantically between Dick’s hands. The effort makes Dick fuck his fingers harder and faster into Jason, curling them roughly into Jason’s prostate to get him squirming and moaning. It doesn’t take long before the build-up starts to become too much and Jason reaches down to pull Dick’s hand away from his cock so that he doesn’t come. Dick chuckles and brings his hand up to massage the muscle of Jason’s ass again.

“You ready to ride my cock baby?” Dick asks with a knowing smirk, his tone teasing. Jason pulls back from Dick’s cock, moaning softly as he pushes his hips back against the fingers still buried inside of him.

“Y-yes.” Jason cranes his neck to look back over his shoulder at Dick again. Dick smirks back up at him, his fingers digging into Jason’s ass as he gives it a hard squeeze before he pulls his hand back and brings it down across Jason’s ass. Jason’s body jolts forward, his hiss turning into a moan when Dick digs his fingers into the stinging flesh.

“Off you go then.” Dick leans back in to kiss over the red mark he’d left as he slides his fingers from Jason’s hole. He lays back into the bed more comfortably and watches as Jason moves to get into position. His hands come to rest on Jason’s waist as he holds himself up over Dick’s cock.

Jason grips the base, holding it up as he finally lets himself have a moment to catch his breath. He averts his gaze to meet Dick’s as he slowly starts to lower himself onto his cock. Dick chews his bottom lip, his grip tightening a little on Jason’s hips, though not enough to stop his movements. Jason lets out a deep moan the moment he’s fully seated on Dick, tipping his head back a little as he lets himself take in the feeling.

“God, you feel so good, Jay.” Dick sighs, dragging his eyes down Jason’s toned body, taking in everything there was to see, every scar, every defined muscle and the discolouration of bruises on his skin from his patrol earlier.

Jason swallows thickly and shifts to get better leverage, leaning forward to rest his hands on Dick’s sides. The first slide is slow as Jason pushes himself up on his knees, along the full length of Dick’s cock before he slowly rolls his hips back down into Dick. It has them both groaning and Jason’s thighs shake from the strain. He wasn’t going to last long. Jason keeps his upward movements slow, pushing himself up until just the head of Dick’s cock is pressed inside him before he drops down, letting gravity force him back onto Dick.

He keeps at that pace for as long as his muscles will let him, but the slow movements make it harder for him to keep pushing himself up. It gets to the point that his legs start to give out before he can reach the full height. Jason sits hard on Dick’s cock, rocking his hips in slow circles as he shifts his position a little to try and lessen the strain on his legs. He pushes himself up fast, dropping back down with enough force to knock the breath out of himself. He works with the bounce of the mattress under their weight and pushes himself back up instantly as he starts fucking himself on Dick’s cock.

“Fuck Jason.” Dick moans as he throws his head back against his pillow, trying not to let his grip on Jason tighten too much and hinder his movements.

Jason whimpers softly as he works his hips as fast as he can. He can’t angle himself properly like this and the tease of Dick’s cock brushing past his prostate without making any proper contact is driving him crazy. He sits himself up straighter and leans back, still managing to keep the movements of his hips pretty even as he places his hands on Dick’s thighs and arches his back. Dick’s hands move from his hips to run down his torso, pressing down against his stomach a little as his eyes lock onto Jason’s again. Jason slams his hips down against Dick’s, unable to stop himself from crying out as his prostate is stimulated. His cock leaks an insane amount of pre-come as he continues to fuck himself down onto Dick.

“Di-ick.” Jason stutters as his head falls back. He already felt close and it was affecting his movements as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He shifts again, moving his legs up so he wasn’t on his knees anymore and had his feet pressed into the mattress.

“G-god Jay.” Dick’s eyes are clouded with lust as he continues to watch Jason fuck himself down on his cock. Jason was clenching around him, moaning and whimpering as he moved almost frantically against him.

“D-dick, I’m gon-ngh, fuck. I’m gonna come.” Jason moans. Dick moves his hands back to Jason’s hips, grabbing hold of him tightly as he forces Jason back down onto his cock. Jason cries out as Dick keeps moving Jason down against him as he thrusts his hips up into Jason’s shaking body. Jason moves his hand off of Dick’s leg to hold himself up on the mattress, shifting all of his weight onto that one arm as he takes his cock into his hand. He jacks off hard and fast, feeling the build-up in his belly.

“Oh, fu-uck! Di-ck!” Jason shouts, his hips jolting almost violently as he comes. Dick doesn’t stop thrusting up into him as he watches Jason’s come paint the youngers stomach. Jason pants and moans, squeezing his cock hard to milk out every last drop. Jason bites his bottom lip and whimpers weakly as Dick continues to fuck him.

“D-dick…” Jason whines again and Dick gets the message that Jason’s too sensitive for him to keep fucking into his prostate.

Dick keeps his hold on Jason’s hip tight with one hand while he reaches up to grip Jason’s shoulder with the other. He pushes himself up against Jason, tilting his head to kiss him roughly as he pulls Jason in hard against his body. Before Jason can properly react to the kiss, Dick’s twisting and turns them to push Jason down into the bed as he towers over him. Dick’s cock slides out of Jason, causing him to whine again.

“Turn over.” Dick pants and Jason doesn’t waste a second in rolling onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

Dick pulls Jason’s hips back against him, grinding up against him for a moment, his cock sliding over Jason’s ass. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in easily, holding himself tight against Jason’s body as he rotates his hips slightly. Jason bows his head, sucking a shaky breath as he mentally prepares for what he knows is to come. Almost instantly, like Dick could read his mind, Dick pulls back and snaps his hips forward again, pounding into Jason hard and fast.

“Shit,” Jason hisses, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists.

Dick’s thrusts aren’t forgiving, they’re rough and as fast as Dick can manage like this on his knees. Jason lets his arms collapse under him, pressing his face into Dick’s pillow as he cries out an endless string of noise from how sensitive he is.

“Fuck Jay, I’m gonna come.” Dick mumbles, moaning softly as he reaches over Jason’s back to grip the back of his hair, pulling his head back. Jason moans, his eyes watering at the sting of Dick’s thrusts causing his to yank on his hair.

“P-please, a-ah.” Jason begs, screwing his eyes shut as Dick’s thrusts suddenly speed up, a final burst of energy before Dick’s shoving forward hard, shouting Jason’s name as he comes.

Jason moans softly at the feeling of being filled, dropping his head forward when Dick releases his hair. He slowly rocks back and forth against Dick as Dick does the same. He thrusts lightly a few more times, panting heavily before he slowly pulls out. Jason lets out a deep sigh, turning his head to look over his shoulder as Dick sits back on his hunches, hand still pressed to Jason’s ass as he watches his hole twitch around nothing. Jason purposely clenches, biting his bottom lip when he feels it force out a dribble of Dick’s come. Dick smirks and runs his thumb up Jason’s ass, collecting the come back up before he works it back inside Jason.

“Pity you can’t keep it all in there, huh?” Dick asks, his words coming out a little heavy because he still hasn’t caught his breath properly. Jason makes a low humming noise and shifts his legs to drop himself completely down onto the bed, pressing his face into Dick’s pillow more. He feels Dick lean over his body and smiles at the feeling of Dick softly kissing between his shoulder blades. “Are you okay?”

“You know I am.” Jason turns his head enough that Dick can lean up a little more and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Good.” Dick kisses the top of Jason’s head before he pushes himself up and reluctantly gets off the bed to get a damp washcloth. Jason doesn’t move, watching some dust particles float through the rays of sun coming through the gaps in the blinds. When Dick comes back he lightly runs the cloth down Jason’s back and between his ass, cleaning him up.

“Roll over for me.” He prompts and Jason groans into the pillow. “Please?”

Jason sighs and does as he’s asked, even though most of his come is smeared into the bed now and they’ll have to change the sheets. Dick still runs the cloth over his chest and stomach and cleans up his cock as well before he heading out of the room again. Jason lets his eyes fall closed and listens for Dick to come back.

“You sure know how to wear a guy out.” He mumbles when Dick’s crawling back over him and into the bed. Dick chuckles and messes with the blinds a little to shut out as much of the light as he can before he turns and drops heavily back into the bed with a loud sigh.

“I always want to make you feel good.” Dick assures as he shuffles his legs to get the quilt up high enough for him to reach easily. He pulls it up and shuffles into Jason’s side, pulling it up over his own shoulder and across Jason’s chest. Jason rests one of his arms over his head while he wraps the other around Dick’s body and pulls him closer.

“And you always do.”

“It’s because I love you.” Dick smiles and leans in to kiss Jason again before he rests his head against Jason’s collarbone. Jason smiles softly too, letting his eyes fall closed again as he takes in the feeling of Dick resting his arm over his stomach.

“I know and… I do too.”

“I know you do Jason.” Dick assures, his voice already thick with the promise of sleep. Jason lightly rubs his thumb into Dick’s skin and Dick replicates the motion as they both start to drift off while the rest of the city comes to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
